O'Malley
Artificial Intelligence Program Omega, also known as O'Malley, is a rogue Artificial Intelligence program and the main antagonist of The Blood Gulch Chronicles arc of the popular web series Red vs. Blue. The common enemy of both the Reds and Blues, Omega is an artificial intelligence program, fragmented from the Alpha A.I.'s rage. As part of a Special Ops program, Freelancer, the program was implanted into agent Tex's armor to make her more aggressive and dangerous. The name O'Malley (Om'ALLI) originates from a portmanteau of Omega and Allison; the latter Tex's real name. He was used with Gamma and Sigma in experiments against the Alpha A.I., which the Alpha would purposely fail, driving it to further madness. He was primarily voiced by Burnie Burns, and Matt Hullum in Head Cannon. History Project Freelancer During his time at Project Freelancer, Omega was shown to have an effect on Tex's attitude, making her more angry. During a match with Agent Carolina, Omega wished to accompany Tex. She, however, assured him that she could handle it on her own. Later, as Carolina lay screaming in agony on the floor, Omega was heard whispering to Tex, urging her to kill Carolina. Tex struggled for a bit before punching Carolina, knocking her out cold. Later, Tex admitted to North Dakota that Omega took longer to get used to than most A.I. and wasn't sure if she could depend on him. She then informs North that she has been pulling Omega from her head and hasn't been using him for days, unbeknownst to the Director. Afterwards, Omega was present during the creation of the Epsilon A.I., along with Sigma and Gamma. Together, the three A.I. assisted the Director and Counselor with fragmenting Alpha's memories. When the torturing process was complete, the Director told Omega and the other A.I. to log off. Conflict in Blood Gulch Towards the end of Season 1, just before Tex attacks the Reds for the second time, O'Malley assesses that Tex has little chance of survival and leaps via radio into Caboose. Under O'Malley's possession, Caboose becomes more aggressive and periodically makes threatening statements in "a scary voice", but O'Malley is never able to take full control. After being forced out of Caboose by Church and Tex, O'Malley possesses Doc, of whom he is able to take almost total control and use to further his own agenda. He seems to work for Vic to some degree, hiring Wyoming to take out Tucker, claiming Vic will give them a bonus for killing him, but it is unknown if this deal was permanent or temporary. When the Reds and Blues chase O'Malley to Sidewinder, the A.I. fires upon them with a Rocket Launcher. However, he and Lopez are soon blasted into the "future" by the bomb in Church's stomach and end up at Zanzibar. Upon recruiting the Red Zealot into their ranks, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez fortify their new fortress and prepare for the Blood Gulch Crew's assault. After managing to escape, O'Malley has Lopez construct a Robot Army and uses them to attack the Reds and Blues. Unfortunately, a mysterious creature destroys the army. O'Malley's confrontation with the Alien near the end of Season 3 leaves his fate ambiguous, but it is revealed in Episode 73 that Lopez, Doc, and he are still alive and have been hiding in a secret lair. In Episode 74 and 75, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez return to Blood Gulch, at the request of Church, to diagnose Tucker's illness. In return, O'Malley demands something to be named later. He never does name his price, however, as at the end of Season 4, he takes his chances and jumps via radio out of Doc and into Captain Butch Flowers. From there O'Malley jumps to multiple hosts before finally finding Tex, who intentionally exposed herself to infection. O'Malley left Blood Gulch with Tex to "win the war". However, the pelican explodes thanks to Andy, and crashes in Valhalla, leading to the events of Reconstruction. Captured In the first chapter of Reconstruction, operatives from Project Freelancer were launching a mass investigation of the Outpost 17-B "Valhalla" area after the events of the Reconstruction Trailer. They find a Red Team survivor named Walter Henderson who is later questioned by a representative of the Project Freelancer called the Counselor, and reveals that the crash of a strange ship in the Valhalla area led to mysterious events like the Blue Team killing each other and, soon after, an "infection" that made most of the Red Team go insane. An unknown hostile then killed all the Red soldiers leaving Henderson the only survivor. The Counselor tells Washington he suspects that "The Meta" has now acquired O'Malley. In the final episode of Reconstruction, Washington activates the EMP, destroying Omega and the other A.I.s that The Meta had captured. However, the memory of Omega lives on in Epsilon. Origins O'Malley is mentioned by Tex in Standardized Testing. Tex reveals that the Freelancer base was where Alpha was sent after the very first break in, which Tex herself led, and it was here more and more "tests" were run on him. Other AI were used in the torturing process of Alpha, with Omega and Gamma being used to create tests that Alpha would purposefully fail, driving him mad, and breaking him to the point he could not recognize anybody, not even Tex. When Church asks if she and the other Freelancers succeeded, Tex says no, and that she failed herself and Alpha. Lasting Influence on Doc During the events of the war on the planet Chorus, Doc was accidentally teleported to an unknown location during an incident with a Teleportation Grenade. During this time, Doc was supposedly subjected to a number of unknown horrors, which he describes as "I Lost my mind! Then I found it, then I lost it again." How he managed to return is unknown, but the ensuing reunion with the Blood Gulch Troopers, as well as the discovery they had failed to notice he was even gone, resulted in a deep fracturing of Doc's psyche, creating a natural split personality with a facsimile of the O'Malley personality surfacing. Despite the fact the Omega A.I. is not present in his armor, the experiences while under its influence allowed Doc's mind to effectively recreate the personality it had assumed whilst in his head, from the physical prowess to the increased aggression. By the events of the Shisno Paradox, the Reds and Blues' time traveling escapades take its toll on Doc's psyche and causes the O'Malley persona to completely take over, stranding Grif in Ancient Italy and working with Donut for Chrovos. Personality As a fragment AI representing pure rage, Omega lacks a definitive personality. As a result, much of his personality, intelligence, goals and skills alter depending on that of the host he is currently possessing. Caboose/Omega While infecting Caboose, Omega was characterized as a semi-serious insane killer. Despite constantly threatening others, particularly Tucker, he never killed anyone, but it was only to avoid blowing his cover. This Omega does not exhibit any of the world-conquering desires and does not demonstrate any of the grand plans of his other incarnations, which could possibly be attributed to Caboose's limited intelligence. Doc/Omega Omega infected Doc near the end of Season 2, which caused a massive change in personality. This version of O'Malley is present for the longest of the versions present in The Blood Gulch Chronicles and is characterized as an over-the-top, monologue spewing megalomaniac, serving as a parody of typical super villains. This O'Malley has expressed a wish to annihilate both teams, either to destroy or take over the universe and to "crush every living soul into dust." He expresses these desires in long monologues (with a tendency to overuse the words "fool" and "folly") accompanied by extended fits of evil laughter and extreme close-up shots of his visor. His plans for achieving these ends usually involve overly complex schemes or mechanical soldiers or weapons. As he lacked many skills in such areas, he often had Lopez design and build such contraptions, which O'Malley commonly took credit for afterwards if successful. He is also able to understand Lopez's Spanish, but needs help to issue commands to Lopez's robot army, and occasionally mispronounces words (pronouncing nuclear as nucular and struggling with the word fruition). Despite this, he was still seen as a dangerous threat to the Teams, due to the fact he could use a rocket launcher well. It should be noted that while infecting Doc, he and Doc had two separate personalities, as opposed to when he inhabits others, there only appears to be one personality. Butch Flowers/Omega When Flowers became the host of O'Malley, it was so that O'Malley would have a host body in order to continue the prophecy of Junior and the Sword. Flowers remained as calm as before, but he also became more serious and calculating. Simmons/Omega When Omega spent a brief time in Simmons' head, Simmons became very angry and insulting towards everyone around him, including Sarge. He seemed focused on killing Sarge, taking over Red Team and ensuring that from then on everyone would "kiss MY ass". Donut/Omega Due to Donut's effeminate personality, while possessed by O'Malley he becomes an aggressive feminist decrying the flaws of a "patriarchal society". Grif/Omega While infected, Grif demonstrated a common O'Malley desire to take over the world, but when this conflicted with his lazy nature, had a nap instead. Sarge/Omega Sarge demonstrates an even more militant and sadistic attitude while possessed by O'Malley, laughing at the prospect of hitting his own soldiers and telling the world to "Drop and give me infinity!" Tex/Omega When inhabiting Tex, Omega speaks in a cold, slow, mechanical voice that comes across as calculating and intelligent. Despite being able to switch between hosts, Omega always found a way back to Tex, preferring to infect her. This may have something to due with the fact that Omega is a fragment of Church's personality and may have some of the same feelings for Tex that Church does, despite only representing the Alpha's anger. Another plausible explanation is that Omega is drawn to Tex as the subject of his first implantation. Church/Omega In the few seconds Omega possessed Church he quotes that he "didn't feel any different." At first it was assumed that he had a mean and aggressive nature to begin with, although it has since been revealed that it is most likely the fact that Omega is part of Church's personality since he is the Alpha AI. Powers and Abilities Possession Omega seems to be one of the most skilled A.I. in possession compared to other A.I. programs, with the exception of the Alpha. His possession greatly increases the skills of the host he possesses, such as Doc who became skilled with the rocket launcher in combat. In several episodes he used this ability to escape from capture or death and he's one of the few A.I. to be able to take control of the host. However, unlike the Alpha, Omega can't take complete control of them which causes the host to appear as though they developed a split personality. Trivia *O'Malley is one of the few characters to be voiced by more than one actor, several of the production crew, including Burnie Burns, have claimed they prefer the O'Malley presented by Matt Hullum (while the A.I. controls Doc) rather than the O'Malley in Caboose (voiced by Joel Heyman). Hullum brings about more depth to the role, and the O'Malley presented by him has been regarded as a combination of Stewie Griffin, Dr. Evil, Gollum, and Dr. Eggman due to his evil "Mwa-hahahaha! The world will be mine!" is similar to Eggman's phrase (some people have decided he sounds decidedly like the original G1 Megatron). *Omega, along with Sigma, Epsilon, and Alpha, is one of the few A.I.s that can influence their hosts to the point where they can fully control their actions. *Omega's natural voice seems to be either a cold and mechanical voice as seen in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, or a deep and gutteral growl displayed in Season 10. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Possessor Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Dissociative Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rogues Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Machinima Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Posthumous Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Legacy